


Bedrock

by And_Ari



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (:, Angst, Blood, But it's in a chapter you can skip, Crossover, Depression, Dissociation, Fluff, Funeral, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've been told I'm evil, Or this was supposed to be Tommyinnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Overprotective Mumbo Jumbo, Panic Attacks, Ranboo is pog, SO SKIP IF YOU NEED TO, Spain Without the S, Stress is awesome, Tommy is kinda freaking out, Tommy's not doing too great, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo isn't having a very good time, Vomiting, a lot of it, beta read by grammarly, but there's some Hope, i don't know how to tag, i'm gonna add more tags later, kind of, so that's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Ari/pseuds/And_Ari
Summary: Bedrock is an unusual block. Its appearance is odd enough: black, white and grey specks, almost like static on a television. It is found in only the most extreme places, the very bottom of the overworld, the Nether roof. And, in rare circumstances, say, when struck by lightning, bedrock becomes a portal. It becomes a portal to another world.orTommy falls into a hole and goes to Hermitcraft
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Hermitcraft Ensemble
Comments: 239
Kudos: 1016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied blood

Bedrock is an unusual block. Its appearance is odd enough: black, white and grey specks, almost like static on a television. It is found in only the most extreme places, the very bottom of the overworld, the Nether roof. And, in rare circumstances, say, when struck by lightning, bedrock becomes a portal. _It becomes a portal to another world_.

* * *

Tommy peered through the rain. A bolt of lightning cut through the inky blackness, lighting up the world for a second. But then it was dark. He really hated the dark. It consumed everything, taking away all life. L'Manberg used to be so bright. Every night, the citizens of the country had set off lanterns, lighting up the dark sky. Now the lanterns were gone, along with everything else.

Tommy could almost still hear the booming of TNT in his ears, a reminder of what Dream had done, along with the betrayal of Tommy's brother. Now it was quiet, save for the occasional clap of thunder. He couldn't see anyone else through the sheets of rain that poured down around him. It was just Tommy and the crater he had once called his home.

Tommy couldn't believe the war- if it could even be called a war- had happened only a couple of hours ago. It felt like ages had passed. He tried to stand, cursing as he moved an injured arm. Really, his whole body hurt. That was a side effect of being blown up multiple times. He slowly limped over to the edge of the crater. The TNT had made a hole that went down to bedrock. A fall from this height would be deadly.

Suddenly, Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a smiling porcelain mask staring back at him. Tommy jumped up, reaching for his axe, his sword, anything that could be used as a weapon. He cursed again. He had forgotten he lost all his stuff.

"Tommy," Dream said, "What are you doing out here all alone? You could get hurt!"

"Get away from me, Dream," Tommy said bitterly.

Dream gasped in mock offence, putting his hand to his armour-clad chest. "I'm just trying to help you! You should be grateful."

"Get away from me!" Tommy shouted.

Dream's face clouded over. "You don't speak to me like that, Tommy."

"I-"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" Dream yelled.

"Y- yes. I'm sorry," Tommy stammered, "I- I don't have anything on me, ple-"

"You see, Tommy, I don't think you're sorry." Dream stepped closer, "I don't think you're sorry at all. And you know what? I've gotten tired of all the disrespect you've given me."

"Dream-"

Tommy's eyes grew wide as Dream pulled out his axe. He scooted back a bit, nearing dangerously close to the crater's edge.

"Dr-Dream, please."

Dream smiled a sad grin. "You're no fun anymore, Tommy."

He approached closer, the axe raised. The smile turned into a cruel one as he stood over the cowering teen.

"Goodbye."

Dream brought the axe down.

Tommy let out a cry as he felt the axe tear through his shirt, the warmth spreading from his chest cutting through the chill of the stormy night. He felt himself slip off the edge of the cliff, falling to bedrock. He saw lightning flash before his eyes as he neared the ground. But he didn't see a void open up beneath him; he didn't feel it swallowing him as he fell into another world.

* * *

A clap of what sounded like thunder startled Mumbo Jumbo as he was about to head into Grian's barge. He looked up at the clear, sunny day, confused by the sound, just as he saw a boy fall from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, mentions of scars

Mumbo immediately activated his elytra and rushed over to where the boy had fallen. It was over the ocean, between the shopping district and Tango's base, so the fall wouldn't kill him. Still, who knows what happened to the kid, and _how the heck_ did he get here?

Mumbo arrived at the scene and dived under the water, searching for the boy. He had expected it to be at least somewhat difficult to find him, but his heart dropped when he saw a trail of red polluting the water, leading right to the kid.

The man used his fireworks to launch himself under the water and grabbed the boy. He then launched out of the ocean, and, with a burst of adrenaline, he flew back to the shopping district and landed near the main portal. After gently setting the injured kid on the ground, Mumbo pulled out his communicator and frantically messaged Xisuma and Stress to come with medical supplies.

Mumbo wouldn't think the kid was alive if not for the slight rise and fall of his chest. He had multiple injuries, most noticeably a large cut down his front. Mumbo took off his jacket, attempting to stop the blood flow. He couldn't do much else until help arrived.

Soon after, Mumbo heard the familiar sound of someone using the portal and Stress ran, slightly breathless, to him.

"What-" she paused as she saw the boy. "Oh my- what happened?"

As Mumbo explained, she rushed over to the kid, already starting to bandage him.

Xisuma interrupted Mumbo's frantic story by coming through the portal as well. He too stood in a beat of shock, and immediately began to ask questions.

"How did he get here? What happened to him? Who _is_ he?"

"I have no clue," Mumbo answered, his voice wobbling slightly. He really had no idea what had happened. How _had_ the boy gotten there? Nevertheless _fallen out of the sky_?

Stress looked up from her work. "We need to try to move him. I can't do any more unless we get him to my base."

"Okay," Xisuma responded. "But I doubt we can fly with the state he's in."

"Yeah, we need to find some other way...," She trailed off. "Mumbo, I need you to get something we can use as a stretcher."

"Okay." Mumbo ran to grab some wood from Ren's shop. He would pay him back later.

Impulse landed beside Xisuma, confused. "What's happening? I was going to get..." His eyes widened at the sight of the bandaged boy on the floor. "What-"

"Don't know," Xisuma interrupted him. "Can you help us move him to Stress's base?"

Still blinking a bit, Impulse responded, "He doesn't exactly look in a state to be moved."

"Mumbo is making a stretcher." Stress replied.

At that, Mumbo ran up with a wooden board. "This should work."

Stress and Impulse gingerly lifted the boy onto the board, the kid's feet hanging over the edge. For someone who didn't look over the age of 18, the boy was surprisingly tall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Impulse hesitantly asked.

"I hope so," Mumbo responded solemnly.

The group carefully made their way to the portal and to Stress's base. They set the boy down in a medical room the woman had set up.

"Y'all have done all you can," Stress said sternly after they had gotten the boy situated. "I will message you if he wakes up."

"Will he wake up?" Mumbo asked.

"We can only pray."

* * *

Within the next few days, it seemed the whole server had found out about the mysterious boy who had fallen from the sky. And, despite Stress's request to give space, everyone came to see the sleeping kid.

Mumbo came the most. He felt responsible for the kid. After all, he was the one who found him. He often just sat in the corner, reading or messing around with a bit of redstone circuitry. At first he only visited a bit, about once a day, but as time passed and the boy didn't wake up, he began lingering for hours on end, staying even through the night.

It had been a few days of Mumbo staying overnight, and Stress started to worry. The man was obviously sleep deprived, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Mumbo, he's going to be okay." Stress spoke up. "He's stable right now, just sleeping, unlike you. You need to go home and get some rest. I really don't need another sick person to take care of!"

"But what if he-"

"Mumbo. He's going to be fine. You don't need to feel responsible for him. Just get some sleep."

"Please," Mumbo tried to protest, "can I just-"

" _Go_." Stress interrupted him again.

Mumbo sighed in defeat and stood to put on his elytra. She was right, he really needed sleep. He was sure if he looked in a mirror that he would be slightly terrified by the state he was in. He just didn't want the boy to wake up while he was gone. He glanced back at the kid before waving to Stress and taking off.

"I'll be back soon." He silently promised the boy. " _I swear._ "

* * *

Stress waved a goodbye as Mumbo flew into the sky in a burst of fireworks. She looked back at the boy, still sleeping peacefully. He had been there for about a week, and if he didn't wake up soon, she was going to start getting really worried.

His wounds, namely the large cut down his front, had mostly healed with the help of a few healing potions. Still, she couldn't know the full extent of his injuries without him waking up. And that's not even mentioning his mental distress. She saw way too many scars for a boy who looked only about 15. She didn't know how a person so young could get that injured. And she _really_ didn't want to meet the person who had done this to him. Stress was worried. She had a feeling she had gotten into way more of a mess than she had first realized. But, again, she couldn't know anything without him waking up. _She really hoped he would wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made the characters a bit OOC, I tried my best.
> 
> OVERPROTECTIVE MUMBO! OVERPROTECTIVE MUMBO! WOO
> 
> Comments really make my day, so leave one if you can!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for all the support on the first two chapters! This is pretty much my first fic, so all the kind comments really make my day!
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter took a bit to make, I've had standardized testing all week and it's rotting my brain.

Tommy realized he was awake before he opened his eyes. Bright light filtered in through his eyelids, and he squeezed them tighter, trying to recover the previous darkness. Tommy had been badly hurt before, but nothing compared to how much his body ached right now. With the amount of pain he was in, he was surprised he wasn't dead.

Wait.

He wasn't dead?

Or was he? Ghostbur had never said it was painful _after_ the initial death. Still, Ghostbur also tended to forget everything bad, which, frankly, was kind of annoying.

Tommy remembered everything. He thinks. Would you know if you forgot something? Or everything? He definitely didn't forget everything. He still remembered Ghostbur. And Tubbo. And L'Manberg. And Dream.

At the thought of that name, he shuddered, sending a sharp wave of pain through his body. He definitely remembered Dream. And it was because of Dream that he was dead. If he's dead.

He thinks he's dead.

What does heaven look like? If he's in heaven. Could he be a ghost? But finding out meant opening his eyes. And he didn't really want to do that.

Still, Tommy forced his eyes open. He winced as the light nearly blinded him, sending spots dancing in front of his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw sea lanterns above him.

Oh, so that's why it's so bright.

Tommy didn't know anyone who had sea lanterns like this on the Dream SMP. Could he be at a secret base? A prison? Oh, please, not a prison.

Tommy tried to lift his head to look around more and instantly regretted it. Why did everything have to be so painful?

Then Tommy heard footsteps. He instantly squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to act asleep. Tommy didn't know who it was, and he didn't want them to know he was awake. He had come to the conclusion that he was, in fact, alive, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You're awake? Oh my gosh, he's awake. STRESS, HE'S AWAKE!"

Tommy tried to hide his flinch as he heard the voice. It was a man with a British accent, but it was definitely no one he knew.

He heard another set of footsteps, this time running.

"I leave for one minute..."

This time it was a female, also British, and also unfamiliar.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The lady asked gently. He was pretty sure she was standing next to him. Oh, great.

Tommy didn't answer.

"We know you're awake," the man chimed in after a moment of silence. "It's kind of obvious."

Was he that bad of an actor? Tommy knew his game was up and opened his eyes, blinking in the brightness.

"He can hear!" The lady joked, clearly thinking she was hilarious. Tommy thought otherwise.

At least now he could see his potential enemies. The woman was of average height, with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing jean shorts and a pink jacket over a white shirt. He could probably take her in a fight if necessary.

On the other hand, standing next to her was an insanely tall man. He had black hair and a moustache. He was wearing a suit and tie, which struck Tommy as a bit odd given the setting.

Speaking of the setting, Tommy was in a sparsely decorated room with a couple of cabinets lining the walls. An open door looked out into a hallway. No bars. Or guards. Or weapons. Unless the room had more to it than he saw, it didn't look like he was trapped. In fact, he could probably run out the door right now!

Tommy made a move to get up and dart, but immediately yelped as the pain flared up again.

The adults rushed forward, pushing him back into the bed.

"Woah, careful," The woman shouted, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Tommy struggled for a moment before succumbing to the pain and laying back down with a sigh. The woman quickly looked over him, which made Tommy nervous, but he was in no mood to resist. Things were _not_ going well.

After the woman finished, the man sat down in a chair near Tommy's bed. "Okay, now that that's over, what's your name?"

"Mumbo," the lady warned the man, "He still needs to rest."

"I just want to know his name!" The man, Mumbo, Tommy guessed, whined.

The woman sighed, running her hand down her face. Tommy noticed her glancing at him every few seconds, like he was prey she didn't want to escape. Maybe his first impression about her not being a good opponent was wrong; she looked too clever for his liking.

Mumbo must have taken her sigh as permission to continue, and asked again:

"What's your name?"

Tommy wanted to stay silent, but what would happen if he didn't tell them? These people could be psychopaths! He needed to play along, make them trust him. Then he could find a way out of this place.

He could do this. He had to play along.

So, he muttered, underneath his breath.

"Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda eh with the ending, but oh well
> 
> WEDNESDAY'S STREAM WAS INSANE!! I felt so many emotions aaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I had a bit of writers block, but I'm back with a pretty angsty chapter! AND, we get a Tubbo perspective! 
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR 3K HITS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! I had super low expectations for this and I'm so happy y'all like it!  
> 
> 
> TW: Disassociation, vomiting

Tubbo sat curled up on his bed. The wind whistled through his makeshift house, making him hug the blankets around him tighter. He knew everyone was worried about him- he hadn't left his room in days- but he couldn't move now that Tommy was gone.

Tommy was gone.

Everyone told him he was dead. That Dream had killed him. Everyone saw the flash of lightning lighting up the falling boy. Everyone saw Dream watching, holding an axe. Even _he_ saw it. There was no way Tommy had survived.

A funeral was being held the next day- Tommy's second funeral. But this time it was real. He was _actually_ dead. Tommy wouldn't just show up with Techno in a couple of days- he was gone.

It was so hard to believe that it was all over. That Tubbo would never sit with his best friend on the bench again, listening to one of those music disks he loved so much. He would never roll his eyes again at his boisterous laughter. He would never get called clingy again, when it was actually Tommy that was the clingy one.

Tubbo would never smile again.

_He couldn't._

Tubbo jumped at the loud knocking on his door. He dragged himself out of bed. It was probably one of his friends checking on him again to make sure he hadn't died or something. Sure enough, it was Ranboo. But, to Tubbo's surprise, he didn't have a concerned look on his face, but an excited one.

"Hey, Ranboo," Tubbo started, before Ranboo cut in hurriedly.

"Okay, so, I was reading some books I found to try to research my whole memory problem and stuff-" he trailed off for a second before continuing, "and I found a passage about the nature of bedrock. It was really old, and it didn't have clear facts, just random ideas and lore. But, one thing caught my eye. There was a report by some dude who said that bedrock could become a portal, which I thought was a bit interesting, but then I read on, and he said that it only happened when struck by lightning."

"Wait, why are you telling this?" Tubbo asked, a bit confused.

"Just listen. So, remember how we never saw Tommy's death message on our comms?"

"I thought the lightning just glitched it out or something-"

"Exactly! Lightning! And where did we see Tommy fall?"

"In the crater..." Tubbo started to see where he was going with this.

"Which led down to bedrock." Ranboo finished.

"Wait, so you think Tommy is alive?" Tubbo was shocked. Was Ranboo right? Could his best friend still be out there?

"I don't know, but it's possible. You shouldn't get your hopes up too much though. It could just be legend, and even if Tommy is alive, who knows where the portal went to?"

"But he could be alive _._ "

"Possibly."

Tommy was alive. Tommy was alive! _He was actually alive!_ But what if he wasn't? _But what if he was?_ What if-

"Tubbo," Ranboo interrupted his frantic thoughts. "Seriously, don't get too excited. We still know next to nothing."

"But Tommy is alive! Actually alive!"

" _Could_ , he _could_ be alive. We don't know. But I'll see if I can look into it more. Maybe there's a way to recreate it? Or find out where he could have gone?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Ranboo! I- he could actually be alive." Tubbo hesitated. "If he is, should we still have the funeral?"

Ranboo thought for a second. "Probably, because if he is dead, we would need to have one."

"But if he's not?"

"I mean, what's the harm in another funeral?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still have to write a speech for the funeral, don't I?"

"Probably."

"Okay, I guess I'll do that. Can you tell me if you find anything?"

"Yep!" Ranboo waved and left the doorway, making Tubbo realize he'd never let his friend in. Oops.

Tubbo sighed and grabbed a paper and pen. Writing a speech now would be so much harder now that he knew Tommy might be alive.

Could he tell anybody? Probably not. He didn't know what Dream would do if he found out. He would keep it a secret until they knew more.

* * *

It rained on the day of the funeral, which struck Tubbo as a bit cliche. The occasion took place at the bench, now that L'Manberg was blown up. Nearly everyone was there, save Dream, who wasn't welcome anyway, and Ghostbur, who was allergic to the rain. Tubbo knew he would be there though if he could.

The empty casket sat just behind the bench surrounded by flowers and pictures dripping wet from the weather. Tubbo could hear sniffles coming from the crowd, and he felt tears well up in his own eyes before spilling down his cheeks. As much as he wanted Tommy to be alive, that Ranboo's theory was accurate, he had not forgotten the reason he was here, surrounded by people dressed in black.

At Tommy's funeral.

Ranboo's warning swelled in the back of his mind, clouding over his vision. It was hopeless, wasn't it? Just some wishful thinking, trying to conjure the impossible into existence. His best friend was dead. This funeral was proof.

The world faded away, becoming a distant buzz in the back of his head. Tommy was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He stayed in that dark place in the corner of his mind until the buzz grew louder, bringing him back into reality with someone shaking his arm.

Niki. She was the one shaking him. He stared at her tear-streaked face for a moment before understanding what she was saying. It was his turn to speak. He slowly walked to the front, his legs weak. He spotted Ranboo in the crowd, watching him with sad eyes.

Tubbo approached the podium next to the casket. It was apparent how much his hands shook as he pulled his speech from his pocket. The neatly written words jumbled together in his head, rendering him unable to speak. He had to do this. _He couldn't do this._

Tubbo gripped the podium in order not to collapse, the now wet paper falling from his hands. His head swam, making him sick to his stomach.

"Tommy was- he was-" Tubbo tried to speak but words came out thickly, jumbled in his mouth. "He was my-" the brunette sniffed, trying to wipe at the tears that poured down his face. "He was my best friend."

Then Tubbo's stomach decided it was the perfect time to throw up.

He felt hands pull him away, into the warm safety of Tommy's old house.

Tommy's old house.

Why did it have to be Tommy's old house? The place with so many memories, too many memories. Hiding from Dream. Stealing Tommy's things. Laughter and inside jokes and happiness. Things that were gone forever.

Then, he heard Ranboo's voice, seemingly far away, reassuring him, reminding him that it was going to be okay. He felt the small spark of hope that remained glow for a moment. The impossible becoming possible for just a second before Tubbo fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun, wasn't it!  
> I have confirmation that it was sad because Grammarly tells you the mood of your writing and it gave me a frowny face. Success!  
>    
> One more thing, today I found out that my grandma broke her leg. She's going into surgery tomorrow. Can y'all keep her in your prayers?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I wrote fluff. I don't think I've ever really written fluff. I mean, it might not really be fluff, but it isn't really sad, so that's a start. We'll see how this goes!

Tommy sat huddled up on his bed, ignoring the pinch of pain in his chest. It had been a couple of days since he had woken up, and he was bored half to death. There wasn't much to do when you were bedridden. He could read, which was boring when you only had the bland redstone books Mumbo brought. And then there was talking to people, and that was out of the question.

Sure, the many people who visited seemed nice, but Tommy knew better than that. Plus, they all seemed to pity him, and he did _not_ need pity.

Really, the only thing Tommy wanted at the moment was to go home. L'Manberg may be destroyed, but his friends were there.

_Tubbo was there._

But Tommy? Tommy was stuck in a bed, forced by people he didn't even know.

"Tommy?"

Tommy jumped, cursing whoever had startled him. Why couldn't people knock?

"Oh, sorry for scaring you!" the person grinned nervously. This was someone new, a short man with light brown hair and a red jumper.

Tommy shrugged and glanced away. Did the man expect him to talk? Hah, not gonna happen.

Despite Tommy's silence, the man continued. "Uh, anyway, I'm Grian! Welcome to Hermitcraft!"

That's where he was, Hermitcraft. In Stress's base, to be more exact. At least, that's what everyone had told him. Stress, in question, was the lady seemingly in charge of taking care of him.

"How are you doing?" The man, Grian said.

Tommy stayed quiet. This was just routine now, really. Whoever was visiting him would try to get him to talk, and when failing, they would just end up trying to continue a one-sided conversation.

Grian sighed. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but telling us how you feel would really help us get you out of bed. But I'll admit, you're really good at this whole being quiet thing. I can't keep my mouth shut for more than ten seconds!" The adult chuckled to himself.

Tommy used to be like that. He still kind of was, when around friends. But months in exile with Dream as his only real company had taught him how to shut up.

"You know," Grian continued, "I'm pretty much everyone's last hope for getting you to talk. If I can't, no one can. So please? Say one word? Or even just tell me to go away and I will. But I can just sit here and talk for literal hours, too."

Tommy could _listen_ for literal hours. That wouldn't make a difference.

"Okay, if that won't make you budge, I can bribe you too. I have diamonds, netherite, and books that aren't incredibly boring."

Tommy looked up. He didn't want to talk, but promise of decreased boredom? At this point that's something he would do anything for.

"Ah, so you're bored of Mumbo's redstone books? I figured. The amount of times he's lulled me to sleep by reading those is incredible. There's just some things that I can't find very fun. Redstone is one of them."

Tommy couldn't help but smile at that. Tubbo had always loved redstone, and his rambling about different mechanics could definitely put Tommy to sleep.

"I can go grab some of my favourite books if you want? You just have to ask."

Tommy tilted his head as he thought for a moment. Was it worth it to break his vow of silence? Staying quiet was getting tedious. But that would mean giving in, and he couldn't be seen as weak.

Still, he didn't think he could physically handle keeping his mouth shut for another day, not when they actually wanted him to speak.

Tommy took in a deep breath just as Grian went to stand up.

"I," Tommy's voice was a bit raspy from lack of use. "I would like that."

Grian grinned. "He speaks! I'm glad you like books as much as I do!"

Tommy gave a half-smile. It wasn't that hard, was it? He just had to make sure to not give anything away.

"Let me run to my base to get some books. I have this huge mansion. I could take you there once you're out of bed! Just don't look at the back."

"What's on the back?" Conversation. Tommy could do this.

Grian's grin grew wider at Tommy's question. "Nothing! Literally, nothing. It's not decorated at all. It's kind of a joke now because of how long it's been left untouched."

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it made of cobblestone?"

"No, why?"

"Because everything looks better with cobblestone."

Grian laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then! I'll see what I can do." Grian gave Tommy another smile. "Thank you for talking. I really appreciate it."

"If you start getting sappy then I'll shut up again."

Grian snorted. "Okay, I'll be back soon. Try not to die or anything while I'm gone!" He paused. "That may have been badly timed, because you could actually... nevermind."

"I'm not doing that badly!"

"Sure." Grian smiled as he turned to walk out.

Tommy sighed inwardly. Talking made his chest hurt. Still, it was worth it. As much hesitancy Tommy had at trusting people, Grian seemed nice. Too nice? Tommy just had to hope he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of short today, but oh well. I might actually get another chapter out tomorrow, or at least this weekend! 
> 
> Oh, also, thank you for all the support for my grandma! The surgery went well and she's doing much better.
> 
> Please feed me comments I need feedback


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I said I would get the chapter out last weekend, but the power went out for literally 3 days! Oh, and it was 10 degrees outside and we had no heat. So that was fun! (not really) But the power just came back on and I got this out as soon as I could! Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Panic attack

Mumbo peeked in Tommy's room, tilting his head as to not hit the doorframe. Being tall sucked. The boy was sitting curled up on his bed, reading a book. Was he reading the redstone books Mumbo had brought? He himself could get lost in those for hours.

"Hey, Mumbo."

Oh. Tommy saw him. And, hang on, did Tommy just speak? Mumbo's eyes widened. He hadn't uttered a word since Mumbo had gotten him to say his name. "Wait, wow. I thought Grian was lying when he told me you were talking!"

Tommy sighed as Mumbo walked to a chair. "Yep, I guess I am now."

"So, uh, how are you feeling?" Mumbo asked after he had sat down.

"Good, I guess."

There was an awkward pause.

"I can't help asking," Mumbo cut into the silence. "how exactly did you get here?"

Mumbo saw Tommy take in a breath. Was he nervous?

"I dunno."

Well, that didn't help anything. Mumbo had been pondering that question since he had first seen Tommy fall from the sky!

"Oh." Mumbo hesitated. Should he explain? If he was Tommy, he would probably want to know what had happened. And maybe sprouting some of his many theories would help jog Tommy's memory.

"So, you basically fell out of the sky. I have no idea how it happened." Mumbo started ticking theories off on his fingers. "It could have been some sort of redstone flying machine, but I didn't see anything up there. Maybe elytra? Did you have elytra? You didn't have one when you fell, much less anything in your inventory. It must have been something different. A portal, maybe? Are you from some unexplored part of the Nether? The end? _But I didn't see a portal_...Wait, are you an enderman? Some sort of hybrid? Did you teleport here?"

Tommy stared at Mumbo, his mouth a bit agape at his rant.

"No, you couldn't have teleported here, or at least up there. There wasn't anything to stand on. Plus, you weren't exactly conscious. At least, I don't think. Were you? Or, did you get knocked out when you hit the water?" He gasped. "Oh! You didn't die in water. Well that proves you're not an enderman. Are you a hybrid? What about some sort of bird hybrid? That's the only way you could have flown without an elytra... but where are your wings? And why haven't we seen you before? Us hermits have explored pretty much everything within our elytra's durability, so how did we not find you? Or something you had built? And, you're just a kid! You can't survive on your own!"

"Uh, yeah, I can!" Tommy cut in before Mumbo could continue. "And I'm not a kid," he stated while sticking his lip out _like a kid_. "I'm a man."

Mumbo chuckled. "Sure, sure. How old are you?"

"16."

What? How was he 16! Judging by appearance, Tommy looked like a really tall 14-year-old. He was far too skinny to be 16! But, on the other hand, Tommy had a look in his eyes that made him seem much older, not to mention his scars and the _giant freaking slash down his chest._

"What?" Tommy asked, sounding slightly offended. Mumbo realized he'd gone silent.

"Tommy," Mumbo asked quietly. "What happened to you?"

Tommy looked slightly taken aback. "N-nothing. I'm fine."

"Then why did I find you half-dead? Why do you have so many scars? Why does it seem like someone tried to kill you?"

Tommy whispered under his breath, barely audible. "Because someone did kill me."

"What?" Sure, people killed each other on Hermitcraft, but it wasn't ever really referred to as _killing_. People respawned, and it was all in good fun. But it never really hurt. It never left scars. It never left someone with a haunted look in their eyes. From the way Tommy said it, death couldn't have been the same where he was from.

"Nothing." He sounded startled. "I didn't say anything."

"Tommy-"

" _I didn't say anything._ "

Mumbo reached out a hand to comfort Tommy, to immediately have it smacked away.

" _STOP_ "

Mumbo sat back in shock. What should he do? He didn't know what to do! _Why did he always have to mess everything up?_

Tommy suddenly shot his head up out of the fetal position he had curled up into, his eyes wide with alarm.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." Tommy words were rushed and slightly slurred. "Please, I won't do it again. Don't hurt me, Dream. I'll be better." He trailed off, tears making tracks down his face.

"Tommy, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you! Calm down!" Mumbo shouted, trying to stop whatever was happening. He was responded to by Tommy only curling up tighter, his eyes blank. He was mumbling something incomprehensible.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Mumbo tried to think logically. What was this, and how could he fix it. Like redstone. Except with a traumatized human.

After thinking for a few precious moments, he came to the conclusion that he had no idea what was happening. This was usually when he would start over with his redstone project. But, this wasn't redstone, and he couldn't start over. Or could he?

"Hey, Tommy, can you tell me your name?" Tommy looked up briefly, pausing his mumbling.

"T-Tommy."

Okay, that was getting somewhere.

"Can you tell me my name?"

"Mumbo." His eyes were clearer now.

"Where are we?"

"H- Hermitcraft. Stress's base." Tommy took a deep breath. He looked up, his eyes now mostly clear.

"Are you okay now?" Mumbo asked gently, not wanting to startle him again.

"Yeah, I think so. Th-thank you."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you're alright."

"Can I-" Tommy looked hesitant. "Can I read some more?"

Mumbo looked down at the book Tommy had left on the bed. It was one of Grian's books. He laughed inwardly. It seemed Tommy had the same amount of love for redstone as Grian! That is, absolutely none.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay!" Mumbo stood up to leave, glancing back at Tommy, who was already engrossed in the novel. Mumbo would find out who had done this to Tommy, and they would suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was happy then angsty and then happy again I really did not expect that to happen
> 
> Also, I apologize if I write anything like panic attacks wrong. I luckily don't have any experience, but I tried my best.
> 
> Writing Mumbo rambling was so fun! Also I love the slightly violent part at the end it made me so happy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a different chapter 7 that's nearly ready, but life happened and I needed to produce pain.
> 
> Just a warning, this chapter is really dark. Like, really really dark. And it sort of gets worse as it goes on, so PLEASE skip this if you need to. It isn't relevant to the plot, SO SKIP IF YOU NEED TO IM BEGGING YOU
> 
> ONE MORE THING: Remember this is c!Tubbo. Not irl Tubbo.
> 
> TW: Depression, a lot of it

Tubbo said he was alright. That he had recovered from that panic attack, that he was just grieving. He told Ranboo that he was hopeful. That he knew there was a chance. 

He wasn't.

He was hurt inside. No, not hurt, just empty. 

Sure, he had been broken before. It happened all the time. But this? This was just cold.

Maybe Tommy could be alive. Maybe everything would be alright. But Tubbo knew it wouldn't be.

When had everything been alright?

When had anything gone his way?

Nothing ever turned out well. It was just the life Tubbo was used to.

It was sad, really. Tubbo was only 17, and yet he was used to death. He was used to having his home blown up. He was used to being betrayed and controlled and hurt. And he just accepted it.

It's not like he could do anything else. If he cried every time he was broken, he would never have dry eyes.

He said he was fine.

He wasn't.

It was remarkable how well he could hide his emotions. (Schlatt had taught him that.) He was known as the happy one, always optimistic. And he was, on the outside. But on the inside? He was just sad.

And now? He was just cold.

It was harder keeping up the smiling face when there was a void on the inside, threatening to suck everything in. Tommy was the only one who had kept the void closed.

But Tommy was gone.

It's not like there wasn't things that made him happy, other than Tommy. Flowers, bees, friends, making other people smile. He even believed in Ranboo's theories at times, that Tommy could be alive. Those things gave him hope. But then the void would come back, sucking away everything and leaving him empty again.

The worst part was feeling that joy, just to have it taken away.

As the days passed without Tommy, the void grew stronger, threatening to start chipping away at Tubbo's positive shell. It had succeeded a couple of times. That panic attack at the funeral was the only public one. The rest he was able to hide.

The void had even been there for a couple of years, really, even with Tommy there. But Tommy had been like a strong dam, holding it back. Now that the dam was gone, nothing was stopping it from consuming Tubbo other than his urge to make people happy.

And Tubbo knew that that was only going to hold it back for a while. He wasn't ready for the day it broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, on the other hand, am fine. A lot of not fun stuff happened today and needed to sort of vent. But I AM FINE.
> 
> Anyway... the real chapter 7 will be out like tomorrow, but I'm just gonna call it chapter 8 because I want to.
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME YOU SKIPPED IF YOU NEEDED TO BECAUSE IF NOT I WILL EAT YOUR KNEECAPS


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your promised chapter!
> 
> TW: Implied suicidal thoughts (but it's very implied)

A smile appeared on Dream's face as he breathed in the fresh air of his victory. Everything was going perfectly: L'Manberg was gone, destroyed, and that annoying brat was dead.

The kill was perfect, dramatic even. Dream had approached the child sniffling on the edge of the crater that was L'Manberg and finished him off with a clean swipe of his axe, sending Tommy down into the hole.

There was no question of his death. Even if the wound didn't kill him, which it probably didn't (That kid seemed immortal when it came to injuries), the crater went down to bedrock, and no one could survive that fall. What made the kill even better was the lightning that lit up the boy as he fell. Everyone had been able to see their only hope fall into oblivion.

They weren't taking it well, to say the least. Phil and Techno had retreated to their cabin after Tommy's funeral and hadn't come out since. Tubbo had a panic attack at said funeral, a show of weakness that put a smile on Dream's face. Ghostbur was said to have dissolved, overcome by grief. Dream doubted that; Nothing could get rid of Wilbur Soot, no matter how hard Dream tried. Overall, the rebellious spark Tommy had lit had gone out, and everything was perfect.

Until Ranboo.

Ranboo was Dream's prized possession, now that Tommy was dead. Everyone trusted the hybrid. He was kind and helpful, and they pitied him due to his memory problems. That's why he was the perfect servant.

Not that he did it willingly. Dream only used him when he was asleep, so he was unaware of his actions: helping Dream blow up the community house and betraying all his friends, among other things.

Unless, of course, Dream told him.

It may not be practical to tell the kid he was being mind-controlled, but boy, was it fun. There was something about crushing children's mental health that filled Dream with unfathomable joy.

Therefore, he made sure to do it often.

But there was one problem with Ranboo: he was curious. That boy read anything and everything, and sooner or later, he could come across something Dream didn't particularly want him to see.

That's why when Dream saw Ranboo trying to be secretive while obviously plotting with Tubbo, he got suspicious.

While Ranboo and Tubbo were friends, Dream wouldn't expect Tubbo to be so talkative after Tommy's death.

Something was going on.

* * *

Tubbo frowned as Ranboo left his house. Although they had looked through practically every book imaginable, they hadn't found anything more about the Bedrock theory. Ranboo had suggested that they try to recreate it, but there hadn't been a thunderstorm, and Tubbo was losing hope. Nothing ever worked out for him, so who's to say this would?

Suddenly, a knock sounded on his door. It was odd, as Ranboo was the only one who visited him, and he just left. Maybe it was someone else for a change!

Tubbo untangled himself from the criss-cross position he was sitting in on his bed and hauled himself up, wincing as his muscles protested. He really needed to get out more.

The knock came again, this time with a voice.

"If you don't open the door, I'll do it myself."

Dream.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no.

Not Dream. It couldn't be Dream.

_Anyone but Dream._

"Tubbo."

Tubbo shakily stepped forward from where he had backed against the wall.

"One second," he croaked out, praying Dream wouldn't get angry.

When he only heard a heavy sigh come from behind the door, he rushed over to his enderchest and began digging around for a weapon, glancing back at the door every few seconds.

Where were his tools? He could have sworn he had stocked up for the war...

Oh. Crap. All his stuff had blown up.

Then, a glint shone from the bottom of the chest. Tubbo hurridly dug and found... a fork.

Double crap.

Well, it was better than nothing, and he could hear Dream getting impatient.

Really, Tubbo was surprised he had waited for him this long, when he could easily come in and murder him, or whatever he wanted to do.

Tubbo grabbed the fork and shut the lid, stepping to the door. Taking a shaky breath, he eased it open.

Dream was leaning against a tree a few yards away. Tubbo could almost picture him raising an eyebrow from behind his creepy mask.

"What took you so long?"

Tubbo gripped the fork so tightly he was sure his knuckles were white. He decided to be bold, not caring that it could get him killed. It wasn't like that bothered him anyway.

"What do you want?"

Tubbo saw Dream smirk. "Getting feisty, are we?" When Tubbo didn't respond, he continued. "I was just wondering what Ranboo is doing here all the time? I don't want you plotting anything!"

Tubbo's eyes widened. How did he know? It could be a coincidence, but this was Dream. Nothing was a coincidence with Dream.

"W-why do you want to know?" Tubbo managed to say. This could not go well.

"Oh! So something is going on?" Tubbo felt Dream's eyes search him from behind the mask, and he grimaced. It was not a pleasant feeling. Something about it felt like the man could see into his soul. "So, what is it?"

"Nothing! It's nothing." Tubbo squeezed the fork even tighter.

"Ah, but it is something. And if you won't tell me, I'll have to find out for myself. I can't have a revolution forming from under my nose! That would ruin my reputation!"

Oh no. This was not good. Dream's methods of finding information were brutal, to say the least. He couldn't put Ranboo through that type of torture.

"It was just..." Tubbo tried to come up with something, anything to get himself out of this mess. "We were-"

"Tubbo," Dream cautioned. "Tell me the truth."

"I-"

Dream sighed. "It looks like you're not going to say what I need you to. Well, I have other sources." He turned to leave.

Ranboo. The fork clattered to the ground.

Ranboo was in trouble if he didn't do anything.

"Wait!" Tubbo called, but Dream was already out of sight, hidden by the woods surrounding Tubbo's house.

Tubbo ran out, searching for a glimpse of bright green, the crack of a footstep in the thicket. But there was nothing. Dream was gone.

* * *

Dream rolled his eyes at Tubbo's calls for him to return. It was evident he wasn't going to tell Dream what he wanted, so he would have to find Ranboo.

Dream really didn't know why he didn't go to Ranboo in the first place. It was easy to get him to spill, even more so when he was under Dream's influence. Maybe it was because he wanted a challenge? Or possibly because he wanted to see how broken the kid really was. Not very much, it seemed.

Dream trudged through the snow. After his home was... well, blown up, Ranboo had gone to live near Technoblade and Philza's cabin. Dream wished he had stayed closer; the tundra was a pain to travel through.

As Ranboo's home came into view, Dream paused and closed his eyes, searching for the hybrid's presence. Sure enough, he was there. Gathering his power, Dream willed Ranboo to sleep.

* * *

Today had been weird. First, Tubbo had been acting strange, sadder than usual. Then Ranboo was organizing chests one moment at midday, and then he felt a wave of drowsiness, and he was standing outside at dusk. And furthermore, there was nothing about it in his memory book.

It's not like it hadn't happened before; he often had blanks in his memory. At first, he thought it was just whatever was wrong with his head, but now he was starting to suspect otherwise.

He had thought it was just some sort of nightmare, but Dream had come to him a few times in his panic room, telling him he had blown up the community house and betrayed all his friends. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the traitor thing was actually true, so he thought it was some sort of convicting dream.

But now he was blanking out? If... if it was true, could he have done those things in those lapses in memory? Was he really that monster, betraying everyone he loved?

If it was real- what did he do today?

* * *

Tubbo cursed as he face-planted in the snow. God, he hates the cold, wet mush. It got everywhere and made him just plain uncomfortable. But if he wanted to warn Ranbbo, he needed to brave the cold.

Tubbo arrived at Ranboo's house, wet and shivering, to see the hybrid standing in front of his door, looking lost.

"Ranboo?" The teen looked up, startled. "Ranboo, you have to be careful. Dream wants to know what we're doing, and he's gonna make you tell him, and we can't let him find out about Tommy." Tubbo rambled.

Ranboo's eyes widened significantly at the mention of Dream.

"Wh- what?"

"He came to me asking why you kept seeing me, and when I wouldn't tell him, he threatened to make you tell him," Tubbo explained, a bit slower.

The hybrid's eyebrows furrowed. "Dream? Why would he want to know what we're doing? And it's not like he could make me-" Ranboo cut himself off with a gasp, seeming to realize something. His face darkened, and he looked... scared? Tubbo got why he was scared, but something told him this wasn't about the news he had just delivered.

"Ranboo? Are you alright?"

"I-" Ranboo whispered, barely loud enough for Tubbo to hear. "I think he already knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it looked a lot longer when I was initially writing it... Oh well. It also took forever, so that's fun.
> 
> Also, I promise, we're getting back to Tommy next chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment! They fuel me. I NEED FOOD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry about the wait. This chapter was really hard. Also, I swear this was going to be happy, but I'm me so...
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 11K HITS THIS IS AMAZING!!!!! I had no clue people would actually like my writing! This is literally my first series and the support y'all have given me is crazy! TY
> 
> One more thing- I kinda want to do a Q & A cuz that seems fun, so leave any questions you have in the chat! (But, like, nothing weird or anything please)
> 
> TW: Panic attacks, blood, death, wounds (but it's a flashback so it's not present)

Mumbo bounded into the room, startling Tommy.

"What the-"

"Tommy!" He half-shouted before seeming to catch himself. "Uhm, sorry. Okay, I have a surprise." He looked at Stress, who had just walked in. "Can I tell him?"

Stress laughed. "I don't think you exactly have a choice."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. Surprises weren't always good.

Mumbo grinned. "Stress thinks you're ready to get out of bed!"

Tommy's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You can see Hermitcraft! I'll have to show you my base, but it's technically not my base anymore because Scar owns it now... but-"

"Mumbo," Stress cut off the man's excited ramblings. "We kind of have..." She gave a pointed glance at the wall seeming to lead outside, confusing Tommy.

"You have what?" He asked.

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Mumbo's head. "Oh! It's nothing!" He drew out the word. Tommy didn't believe him one bit. He narrowed his eyes before deciding he didn't want to wait anymore.

"Can I get out of bed or not?" Tommy asked impatiently. He could tell Mumbo was antsy as well; the man was quite literally hopping in place.

Stress grinned. "Go ahead!"

Her eyebrows shot up as Tommy went to leap out of bed. "Wait! Wait. Hold on; we have to go over some stuff first."

Tommy groaned.

"Rule number one, no running. Rule number two, no lifting over 5 pounds," Tommy gaped at that. Five pounds was hardly anything! "Rule number 3, no flying, yet." Flying? Did she mean with a trident? Tommy was pretty sure humans couldn't fly, except if you were Philza. He was an exception. Plus, how could Tommy fly if he didn't have wings? "Overall," She finished, "Don't overexert yourself. We don't want your wounds to open back up."

Well, she was a killjoy.

"So, can he get out of bed now?" Mumbo asked before Tommy could say anything.

Stress smiled. " _ Now _ , he can." Tommy grinned. " _ Carefully!" _

Tommy threw his blankets off and put his bare feet on the floor, relishing in the coolness of the tile. Mumbo stuck out a hand to help him up, and Tommy didn't take it, obviously. He didn't need pity.

He instantly regretted that choice as he promptly fell over, sending the adults rushing to help him. 

"I said carefully!" Stress scorned. 

"Sorry!" Tommy said sarcastically, earning a look.

Tommy ignored the adult's offers to help as he hauled himself to his feet. Days upon days of doing nothing but sitting made his legs feel like jelly, and he had to put a hand on the wall to stay upright.

Mumbo raised his eyebrows. "How's that going for you?"

Tommy stuck out his lip. "It's going great, thank you very much. I don't need help!" He insisted.

After a few minutes of falling over, Tommy's legs finally seemed to figure out how to work again. He was a bit worried, though. The adults kept on looking at their comms, and he could tell they were watching for something.

"Are you ready to go outside?" Stress asked. Tommy nerves flared up. Outside. What was outside? There were no windows where he was staying, so he had no clue what this place was like.

Still, he nodded, and the adults flanked him as they walked through the halls. Finally, after they passed through a room filled with chests, they came to a door.

From the safety of the building, Tommy peered out at the surrounding landscape. He was in a jungle- a very strange one at that. Giant insects floated through the air, and off in the distance, he could see what looked like an enormous, half-finished tree.

He stepped outside, nearly falling into a lake. Who put a lake right next to the entrance of their base? Speaking of the base... Tommy looked behind him at the building. Or rather, a- skull? Not just a skull- a skull with flowers on it. Tommy stared at the sweet woman standing next to him. This was _her_ base? What the heck?

Suddenly, several loud, very recognizable sounds startled Tommy. 

Fireworks. 

Just like that horrible festival.

Tommy could still feel the heat from the firework blast as he rushed towards his best friend, still dizzy from the pearl he had thrown. Tubbo was slumped against the half-broken box he had been trapped in. His shirt was nearly all burnt off, leaving red, angry wounds bleeding on the ground. Tommy ran towards him, calling his best friend's name. There was no response. 

Tubbo felt cool to the touch, a stark contrast to the heat that surrounded him. Tommy pulled the brunette into his lap, trying to ignore how wrong his best friend felt. He brushed Tubbo's matted hair out of his eyes. They were closed, an almost peaceful expression plastered upon his mangled face. It was almost like he was sleeping, so Tommy decided he  _ was  _ just sleeping. Tubbo wasn't dead. He couldn't only have one canon life! That was supposed to be just Tommy! Tommy had done everything he could to keep Tubbo from dying again, and so how could he be dead?  _ How could Tommy have failed? _

Tears slipped down Tommy's cheeks as he hugged his best friend's cold body, ignoring how the red stained his shirt. He didn't know how long he stayed there, curled protectively over Tubbo, but when he felt the brunette's corpse begin to crumble into flakey ashes, leaving his things lying pitifully on the ground, Tommy knew he had failed.

Tubbo had died. He was down to one life. And it was Tommy's fault.

It was all Tommy's fault.

\---

"Suprise!" The hermits yelled as they landed in front of Tommy, particles still lingering from the fireworks they had set off to give an extra boost as they arrived. Mumbo had been planning the surprise party for days, ever since Tommy'd had the panic attack. The boy needed some cheering up, and what better way to cheer someone up than a party! But, to be honest, Tommy didn't look too cheered up. In fact, his face was blank, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Tommy?" Grian asked, running up. "Hey, Tommy? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

Tears began spilling down Mumbo's own cheeks. He had messed up again. Tommy was having a panic attack again, and Mumbo was responsible. He just wanted to help the kid! Not break him!

Hermits began crowding around the boy, who had since sunk to his knees. Everything was chaos, people trying to help while others were trying to give Tommy space. Someone started shouting, trying to get people to move away. It was all too much.

"Stop!" Mumbo yelled. Everyone paused. "Stop yelling and give him space. We need to be calm, or else nothing anyone does will help. Does anyone here know how to handle panic attacks?" Mumbo didn't feel ready to take that challenge on, not with other people around.

"I do," Impulse spoke up. "I knew someone who used to get them, and I helped them sometimes. Still, it's different for everyone, so I don't know how much I can do."

Mumbo nodded at him, and he approached the boy, who had moved from kneeling to the same position he had been in when he'd had a panic attack with Mumbo.

Impulse crouched in front of Tommy, whispering quietly. Tommy shifted, seeming to hear. Then Impulse held out 3 fingers, probably asking Tommy to count them. Tommy whispered something back. 

The same thing went on for a bit before Impulse helped Tommy to his feet, the boy looking around at the people surrounding him. He looked scared, and it broke Mumbo's heart. Again, he found himself wondering what hurt someone that young to that extent.

Stress led Tommy inside as the hermits started to whisper. Impulse walked up to Mumbo.

"I'm worried about Tommy. He kept whispering, 'Tubbo.' Do you have idea what that means?"

Mumbo shook his head. "All I know is that Tommy went through  _ something _ . He actually had a panic attack a few days ago when he was with me, and I had to calm him down. I was worried I wouldn't be able to today because there were so many people around." Mumbo explained.

Impulse nodded in understanding. "Do you know how old he is?"

"16", Mumbo said quietly.

Impulse's eyes widened. "16! I could have sworn he seemed at least 18." He glanced up, shaking his head. "What happened to him?"

"I wish I knew." Mumbo sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to do a chapter without angst, I really did. The next chapter should be better. Hopefully.
> 
> TY AGAIN FOR 11K HITS!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Alex because I want it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should come out soon. (:
> 
> Leave a comment! I respond to all of them.


End file.
